Right Here
by Nargothrond
Summary: Some of Elladan's age-mates make fun of him while he is away, and young Elrohir takes it upon himself to defend his twin's honor. Little!Elladan Little!Elrohir


**DISCLAIMER:** Yes! I own the twins! Muhuhahahaha *gasp* *choked by lawyers* OKAY OKAY! No, the twins do not belong to me only to J. R. R. Tolkien. Only in my wildest dreams perhaps. But then again, they are dreams only. *deep sigh*

 **Summary:** Some of Elladan's age-mates make fun of him while he is away, and little Elrohir takes it upon himself to defend his twin's honor.

 **.  
.**

 **...**

 **RIGHT HERE**

by NightHaunter15

 **...**

Summary: Some of Elladan's age-mates make fun of him and young Elrohir takes it upon himself to defend his twin's honor… with painful results.

.

(the twins are about eight years old)

Bright rays filtered in through the window, creating warm patterns of sunlight on the wooden floor and braided rugs. A robin hopped about on the tree just outside the window, cocked it's red head and opened its beak. Other birdsong of all kinds, twitterings and cool morning dove's coos, rose from every tree and joined together in chorus to welcome the rising sun as it cast its warm rays over the sleepy valley of Imladris, where the residents were just beginning to wake up and start the day.

Young Elrohir lay curled up in his bed, one arm tucked beneath the pillows and the other curled up lightly against his chest, which rose and fell gently with every breath. His long, dark eyelashes and tangled dark brown hair contrasted with his pale face still rounded with elfling freshness. The rays touched his face and he stirred, rolling over onto his side and yawned. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked against the bright assault.

"Mooorn...ing…" he murmured drowsily to nobody in particular, as there was no one in the room except for himself, of course. The other bed that belonged to Elladan was still empty. Elrohir was about to roll over and go back to sleep when a sudden realization made him sit up abruptly.

' _Dan's coming home today!_ he thought, elation rising and making his gray eyes shine. _'Dan's coming home! 'Dan's coming home today!_ He threw off the covers and eased himself out of bed, mindful of his tightly wrapped ankle, and fumbled to get on his leggings and a tunic. He was bursting with excitement and it took him three tries before he managed to get the laces of his lightweight leather shoes tied correctly like their nana taught them.

Three weeks ago, Elladan had gone with Nana to Lothlorien to visit daernana and daeradar. Elrohir, battling a badly sprained ankle and confined to a chair for a week, was unhappily left behind with their adar. Celebrian thought it would do the boys some good to gain some independence. The twins were rarely separated and it was a new experience for both of them.

Elrohir had to amuse himself with books and paintings. He missed his twin greatly; they were like two halves making up one whole unit, and without Elladan, Elrohir felt lost. Now, after nearly a month of being by himself, Elrohir would finally be reunited with his older twin.

Elrohir's ankle was nearly fully healed. It was sore but he could walk on it without crutches now, much to his delight. Elrond told his young son to take it easy, and Elrohir would usually listen to his father's advice. Today, however, he was too excited to remember.

' _Dan's coming home!_ Elrohir threw open the chamber door and raced down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him. Servants had awoken and started about their various tasks. He could already smell breakfast being prepared in the kitchens, and knew that if he wanted to be on time he would have to hurry. Not that he wasn't already.

The younger twin was in such a hurry that he wasn't watching where he was going and slammed into something solid. He stumbled back and almost fell over, but a firm grip on his upper arm quickly righted him at once. Elrohir tipped his head back and stared upward into the face of Imladris' golden-haired balrog-slayer.

Glorfindel smiled down at the elfling, who stared back with wide gray eyes. "Good morning, master Elrohir! I am glad that your ankle is healing up nicely. What has you in such a rush?"

Elrohir's wide grin stretched from each to ear. "Morning, Glor!" he replied dutifully, gray eyes glowing with elation. "It's 'Dan and Nana," he said proudly, "They're coming back today. 'Dan promised he'd bring me a flute made out of mallorn wood."

The Vanya chuckled. "That's nice of him…" he trailed off, realizing that Elrohir was already on his way again without having waited for a reply. Somewhat out of character, because the younger twin was always the more quiet and respectful of the two. Especially compared to Elladan: who was stubborn and bold in all ways. Glorfindel shook his head in amusement and continued on his way toward the library. He would see Elrohir later during breakfast. For now it was clear that the child could think of nothing else except Elladan.

Elrohir was, indeed, shyer than his twin. Elladan had inherited more stubbornness and even some arrogance. He was the leader and spokesman of the two, and Elrohir followed his every move mostly without question.

The younger twin caught sight of his ada just outside the dining room doors. "Ada!" he shouted happily, waving his arms wildly and determined to spread the good news throughout all of the valley, "'Dan and Nana are coming home today!"

Elrond caught Elrohir in his arms and wrapped him in a warm embrace. He was glad that Elrohir was back to his normal cheerful self again. The child had been moping ever since his twin left. "Good morning, ion nin, they are indeed." he said, glancing down at Elrohir's left ankle with a small healer's frown. "You shouldn't be running so hard yet. Give your ankle more time to heal, or you risk chance of re-injuring yourself."

Elrohir nodded obediently, though the light in his eyes did not dim. He followed Elrond into the dining hall and sat down at the table for breakfast. The cook served fresh biscuits with honey along with the usual bread and fruit, but he was too excited to eat much, and hurried away from the table as soon as he was excused out into the warm, fresh summer air.

The sun rose higher in the pale blue sky. Elrohir wandered through one of the woody meadows near the main house. He passed one of the training grounds where a group of older elflings were already hard at practice. Elrohir paused a minute to watch them somewhat wistfully. Both boys would soon begin their warrior training with the other elflings. At the moment, they were still too young.

The voices of elflings drew Elrohir out of his thoughts and further into a copse of tall oak trees. He crouched down behind a row of bushes and saw a group of eight - each a few years older or younger than himself - squatting around a circle drawn in the dirt by a stick. Some played a game with colored river pebbles and talking while the others watched, and cheered when one of them won a round. For awhile Elrohir watched the game curiously, then gradually became aware of what the elflings were talking about.

"Ada says there haven't been any orcs around here for ages," one of the female elflings said, picking up a dark blue rock. "It's been much nicer around here."

The light-haired male next to her snickered. "Especially without that Elladan Peredhel around to bother us," he added, flicking a red pebble into the center of the circle. His tone was more of a sneer. "He thinks just because he's Lord Elrond's son that he can do whatever he wants."

"That's right, Aennen. He's a proud snide," another male elfling said gleefully. "Always so proud and kingly, just like this!" He stood up and stuck his nose haughtily into the air, prancing around the circle with overdramatic steps while the other elflings shrieked with laughter.

Hidden by the bushes, Elrohir felt an angry flush creeping up his neck. Elladan was not like that at all, and how dare these elflings speak of his twin brother that way!

"Do it again, Balthoron!" the silver-haired female elfling urged, laughing, "But Elladan looks a bit more like this," she, too, rose and crossed her eyes, swaggering back and forth while Balthoron pranced and made faces.

"No, Firi," Aennen crowed. he's more like this... " His arms pinwheeled wildly as he intentionally slipped and fell hard onto his backside with an oomph. That only made the others laugh all the harder until Balthoron was practically choking. Aennen crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "I'm Prince Elladan, might warrior and pig-slopper, just like Lord Elrond!"

"That's not true!" cried an indignant voice.

Every elfling whirled around in surprise to find out that their mocking play had a hidden audience, as Elrohir Elrondion emerged from his hiding spot, red and angry as a hornet. They exchanged wide-eyed glances with each other, some even scared at being caught in the act of saying such things about Elladan and Lord Elrond of all people! One of them glared at Aennen for taking it so far, but the blond-haired elfling just smirked, undaunted.

"If it isn't the other piglet, Elrohir." he sneered. "Or maybe it's Elladan. They're both the same."

"We aren't the same!" Elrohir snapped, clenching his fists at his side. "And don't you speak about 'Dan that way. He isn't a snide, and neither is my ada!"

Balthoron sniggered. "Look at the wittle baby elfling come to defend his pwecious family."

Aennen laughed, mockingly. "Alright, then. you aren't like the all-mighty 'Dan at all. He's too arrogant. You are coward, Elrohir Peredhel. You aren't even an elf at all, just a half-breed spawn of humans and a cowardly little baby."

"I think he's going to cry," Firith smiled haughtily at Elrohir, flipping her shining hair tauntingly over her shoulder. "Go home and wait for your brother, and leave us true elves alone. We aren't going to keep with the likes of you. Did you know that your ada's own twin brother chose to become a Man?" she made a disgusted face. "And do you know what happens to Men? They die and never come back."

Aennen leaned closer, his dark eyes drinking in the sight of the distraught younger elf. "And you know what? Elladan's going to do the same thing to you. He's going to leave you behind and go off and die somewhere in the mud, just like he deserves! Because he's a liar and a coward."

Elrohir's jaw trembled and angry, mortified tears blurred his vision. He could hear the other elflings' wild laughter as they continued to mock his brother and tease him. How could they say such things. Elrohir didn't know that Ada had a brother, or that he had decided to become a Man. Would Elladan ever decide to become a Man and die, leaving Elrohir behind and never see him again?

No, Elrohir told himself fiercely. 'Dan would not do that to him. He blinked back the tears and raised his head, glaring fiercely at Aennen. "My brother," he snapped. "Is not a liar or a coward!"

The trio paused and looked at the dark-haired youngest peredhel. They had never seen Elrohir look so angry before. But usually Elladan was around to defend his younger twin. Aennen wasn't impressed though. He took a step closer and shoved his face into the younger elf's, so close that his breath was hot against Elrohir's cheek.

"Prove it," he hissed, knowing full well that Elrohir despised getting into fights.

That was why he was caught completely off guard when a small fist slammed full-force into his face and sent him stumbling backward into Balthoron. The elflings cried out in shock and drew back away from where Elrohir stood, his face flushed and eyes burning with fire.

Aennen gingerly prodded his sore jaw, and glared at the young Peredhel with a gaze full of hate and despise. His fists balled. "You're going to die, half-breed!" he snarled.

If there was a way to imply that Aennen was a slimy, stinking bug that had just crawled out of a particularly disgusting marsh pond with just a look, then Elrohir found and managed it. "Mitho orch, Aennen."

Aennen roared angrily and charged forward. He rammed into Elrohir and both elflings tumbled to the ground. The two were matched in height, but the blond elfling was a bit broader than Elrohir. Aennen grappled Elrohir and shoved the younger onto his back, trying to pin him down. Elrohir struggled and bucked, throwing Aennen off balance and the two went rolling over again in the dirt.

The other elflings gathered into a semi-circle around the fighting pair, shouting. One tiny elleth was even crying.

Elrohir pulled an arm free and struck wildly. Aennen grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and slammed the younger elf's head back into the ground repeatedly. Stars burst in Elrohir's vision but he hit Aennen's nose hard enough to break the blond elfling's grip. Elrohir wiggled out of his grasp and shoved him backward with another strike to the face. Aennen's jaw was bleeding, but Elrohir only got a glimpse before something hit him in the face. Pain exploded and Elrohir reeled, stumbled, and fell to the ground. Aennen pounced on him, beating his fists down again and again as Elrohir tried to shield his face from some of the blows. Pain flared all along his chest and intensified every minute.

"See!" Aennen yelled, slamming his fist into Elrohir's nose until the blood flowed freely, "You're just a cowardly half-breed orc! You and your family aren't one of us and you never will be!"

"Ae," said Firieth, glancing nervously over her shoulder, "Maybe we should leave before someone comes-"

"Shut up, Firi, what do you know anyway?" Aennen snapped angrily, using his grip on Elrohir's hair to shake the elfling's head back and forth furiously.

Elrohir's rage reached it's boiling point and overflowed, and his vision became filled with nothing but red as his hand sought among the grass and found a large stone. He gripped it tightly and raised it, slamming it onto the side of Aennen's head with a wet smack. Aennen screamed and fell onto his back, blood quickly staining his pale hair as he thrashed weakly, then lay perfectly still; eyes closed.

For one terrifying moment, nothing could be heard in the glade but the twittering of birds.

Firieth and Balthoron stared down at the unmoving body of their age-mate. Firieth dropped to her knees beside Aennen, her eyes widening. "You… you killed him…" she whispered hoarsely.

Elrohir dropped the bloodied stone. "I didn't mean to…" he stammered, terror clutching at his heart. "I-swear-I-" his hands trembled. No, Aennen couldn't be dead! But he was, and Elrohir had killed him.

Firieth raised her head. Murder was in her voice. "You kinslayer!" She screeched and lunged.

Elrohir turned and ran into the woods. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Brambles snagged at his tunic and thorns scraped his legs and hands. Tree trunks and leaves flew by in a blur that came either from the speed at which he traveled, or the tears that clouded his sight. He veered sharply to the right and tripped on a stringy tree root, tumbling down a low, grassy incline. Jagged stones dug sharply into his back as she rolled to a stop at the bottom. Pain blossomed in his left ankle as he staggered to his feet. But he ignored it and kept running.

At last, when he could hear no more sounds of pursuit from behind, Elrohir slowed his pace. He limped slowly deeper into the forest until he was too exhausted to move any further. The woods here were old and the trees thick and tall. Backing against the trunk of a large, ancient tree, he sank down at the base of if it, curling up into a heap amidst the thick tangled roots. It didn't matter, he would never go back; how could he? He had killed Aennen! No one would ever forgive him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he curled up into a tighter fetal position, one hand automatically going down to his left ankle. It ached. A lot. And burned so deeply that it frightened him, but it was not so deep as the pain that pierced his heart. He would never forgive Aennen for calling Elladan a liar and a coward - his adored twin was anything but those things! - and he would glady fight the blond elfling all over again for the sake of 'Dan. But kill him?

Elrohir shivered, suddenly cold. He realized that the wet, sticky stuff dripping from his nose and coating his face was blood. It was a lot of blood coming from seemingly everywhere. Some people died from blood loss, he had once heard his ada was losing a lot of blood. Maybe too much. The idea unnerved him. But since Aennen was dead, maybe Elrohir deserved to die too.

At least Elladan would remain untouched by their malicious tongues.

….

"Nana, I want to get down and go find 'El!" Elladan complained for what must have been, according to Celebrian, the thousandth time since they came within the borders of the valley. Immediately after meeting up with a patrol - who were escorting them back as well as the rest of the guard - Elladan wanted to jump off and find his younger twin. Without Elrohir, Elladan had spent plenty of time sulking by himself and refused to join many of the games.

Later, Celebrian planned to compare notes with her husband on which twin moped more.

The valley fairly glowed in the mid-afternoon sunlight. Elves called out greetings as the travel party clattered into the courtyard. Elladan slid of his pony impatiently and looked around expecting to see Elrohir come running and tackle him. There was no Elrohir in sight. Disappointed, Elladan turned and saw Ada hurrying out of the main house and down the steps. Glorfindel appeared from around the corner and stopped him, exchanging words in low voices before the balrog-slayer hurried away again.

Celebrian started to smile then ceased when she saw the worried look on Elrond's face.

"Meleth nin," she called, running over swiftly. "What's wrong?"

Elrond was distraught. "Elrohir," he explained grimly. "Has been missing since this morning. None can find him. I would be searching for him myself, but Aennen was brought to the healing ward earlier with a bad concussion that Firieth said was caused by Elrohir. Apparently our youngest got into a fight."

Celebrian frowned. "That doesn't sound like Elrohir. What happened?"

Elladan left his pony and darted to their sides. "Ada, what happened to Elrohir?" he demanded.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of an elf named Rochor. He pushed his young daughter Firieth and Balthoron in front of him. A dark scowl on the young silver-haired elleth's face that seemed to go along with her typical expression of arrogance. It evaporated the instant she caught sight of the lord and lady of Imladris.

Firieth looked up into the Peredhel's gray eyes, and paled. Lord Elrond might have been half-elven, but the quiet strength and power radiated from him was insurmountable by anything else and Firieth felt her courage leave her in one instant. The Lady Celebrian's aura of motherly love - she now currently fixed Firieth with a hard stare - was hardly less intimidating. Firieth looked down at her shoes and trembled. Balthoron was already doing so.

Elladan's expression darkened. The older twin knew Firieth well enough. She was part of Aennen and Balthoron's trio: all three being age-mates that Elladan had a strong disliking for. They were bullies.

"Tell me what happened." Elrond's voice was firm. "You are not in trouble."

"Yet." Balthoron mumbled.

Firieth swallowed. "We-we were playing pebbles in the forest," she began timidly. "And we were talking about… things…" she glanced sideways at Elladan. "And Elrohir overheard us."

"What were you talking about, pen-neth?" asked Celebrian.

Elladan had more than enough idea, and he was disgusted.

Firieth grimaced. "Elladan." she murmured. "We were talking about him. Elrohir told us to… stop… and Aennen said some things. He said that Elladan was a coward and a liar. Elrohir and he got into a fight." she pulled a face. "There was a lot of blood. Then Aennen let go and tried to walk away before things got too rough. But Elrohir grabbed a rock and struck him on the head for no reason!"

"She's lying!" Elladan turned red. "'Ro would never do something like that!"

Firieth stuck her chin out. "He did too."

"Did not!" he snapped.

"Did too!"

"Did not, you little warg spi-"

"Elladan, go to your room and take off those dirty clothes," Celebrian interceded gently before the two could get into a fistfight. She knew how Elladan must be feeling, and wanted to give him time to cool down. Time in which they would hopefully find Elrohir. It was getting late: close to dinnertime. The thought of one of her babies out in the woods alone made Celebrian's motherly instincts scream. She forced herself to remain calm and looked hard at Firieth, then turned back to Elrond. She would get the truth from the young elleth later.

Elladan stormed off toward the house and sat down on the front steps. He was so mad he wanted to throw Aennen, Balthoron, and Firieth into the Bruinen. Not back one hour and already 'Ro was missing and probably in danger.

Glaring into the woods, the elder twin crossed his arms. I'll find you, 'Ro. I'll find you, I promise.

Elladan could vaguely feel what Elrohir was feeling. Phantom pain spiked in his left ankle and all over his face and torso. Elrohir was injured and in trouble. Ever since birth the twins had had a connection as strong as only a bond between twins could be. A connection of their fëar; their souls, intertwined with one another's. Elladan closed his eyes, throwing his senses into the unseen and concentrating solely on that bond.

Elrohir was in pain. He was afraid.

He was alone.

 _Where are you, El?_

His eyes opened.

"Ada! Nana! I know where we can find him!"

….

 _"Ro? Ro, can you hear me?"_

The voice sounded distant. At first Elrohir wondered if it was just a dream. If it was a dream, then it was a cruel one. Elrohir buried his face in his hands and curled up into a tighter ball. Blast that voice, why didn't it just go away and leave him to his misery?

 _"Elrohir, it's me! Elladan!"_

Elrohir felt a warm presence envelope his senses like a ray of light bursting through the window and bringing warmth to a dark cold room. It was like an embrace. He raised his head, blinking against the onslaught of sudden setting sun rays, and found himself staring up into a pair of gray eyes set in an identical face.

"'Dan?"

Kneeling beside the dirty form, Elladan looked his brother up and down. Elrohir's face was covered in dried blood and stained his long, tangled hair. He lay in an awkward position and was shaking softly. Elladan pulled the other twin into a firm embrace. "It's me, 'Ro! I'm here, I promised I would find you and I did. I'm sorry for not being here to help you!"

"'Ss not your fault," Elrohir murmured drowsily, content to be in his brother's arms. "Aennen said you were a liar and a coward… and… I killed him 'Dan!" Elrohir buried his face in his arms again.

Elladan shook his head. "No you didn't! He just has a con-co-cussion," he struggled to pronounce the word. "He'll be fine. Firieth is getting a lecture from Nana too. I don't think they'll ever doubt you as a fighter again. But, Ro, don't you ever do that again! I can't bear to lose you!"

All of Elrohir's worries were washed away in those few simple earlier words. Aennen was not dead, he wasn't a kinslayer, and Elladan and Nan were home again. "I don't want to lose you either." the younger twin nodded slowly. His gaze sought Elladan's. "Promise me you won't leave me, 'Dan? Ever ever break our bond and leave me?"

Ada and the other elves appeared and gathered around the elflings. Elrond breathed a prayer of relief to the Valar and began examining Elrohir at once. He patted Elladan briefly on the head, his relief and thankfulness that they had found Elrohir expressing itself in his eyes. Elrohir would have plenty of painful bruises and had sprained his ankle again. It would take longer to heal this time.

 _But I have 'Dan now,_ Elrohir thought with a small sigh. That was all he needed.

Elladan hardly noticed what went on around him. He simply hugged Elrohir tighter. "I won't leave you, 'Ro." he murmured. "I'll be right here."

.

THE END

.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **Ada -** Father

 **Nana -** Mother

 **Mitho orch -** Go kiss an orc

 **Meleth nin -** My love

 **Elleth -** a female elf ( **ellon** is masculine)

.

 **Hai, and thanks for reading this little... ficlet? Whatever this short tales are called. I got released and allowed to return home to my beloved computer. Yayy! All of the doctors are happy to get rid of me and my psycho giggling.**

 **I wrote this little fic because the twins are two of my favorite-of-all characters, and I want to write stories about them later. But being as they are not my own inventions, I want some practice before I get into adventure stories with them.**

 **Oh, and this isn't the last of Aennen, Balthoron, and Firieth. They will return, however unfortunately.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I BEGGETH OF YOU! (hey, that rhymed. Huh. Interesting.)**

 **-NIGHTHAUNTEr15**


End file.
